


Seasonal Changes

by Anxietybucket



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm also not very good at titles god help me, In which four separate families adopt one stupid drifter who happened to wonder into two, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, dumbasses being dumbasses, this is my first fic be gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxietybucket/pseuds/Anxietybucket
Summary: Twin siblings Ariel and Mercury Rosier hasn't had the cleanest cut in life. Stressed out and overworked they decided to use a gift their late grandfather gifted to them a few years ago: Evening Star Farm. They come to settle down, at the same time a third new face pops up, thoroughly mixing up everything in the process. Pelican Town won't be the same!





	Seasonal Changes

Two men sat in a small car, driving through the countryside with nothing but the songs on the radio to make up for the silence between them. The passenger hummed lowly under his breath as he reread the letter in his hands for the fifth time since their trip began.

"Are you sure this will work out? I mean, it sounds too good to be true.”

His companion glanced at him momentarily before flicking his gaze back to the road ahead, his lips parting to give way to a sigh before he spoke. “Grandpa was a good, honest man, Ari. He wouldn’t lie to us. Being away from the city might do you some good. You were crackin’ under stress back in Zuzu!”

“Oh, please! I wasn’t that bad, Mercury.”

“If ‘wasn’t that bad’ is what you want to call having a breakdown on the kitchen floor at midnight every other week, I don’t think I can stop you.”

Ariel just huffed, staring out the window to watch the passing scenery. “Still… Don’t you think we were a little hasty? I mean… I quit my job at the clinic, we gave up a lot of money to get out of our lease with our landlord, I just--” He paused, moving to rub his temples. “What if we’re being too hasty? We can’t just take it all back…” 

Mercury rolled his eyes, shooting Ariel a goofy grin. “Don’t worry about all of that, Ari! We’ll be fine… The people there knew grandpa, they’re gonna welcome us with open arms and all of that! It’s a little town, right? It’s probably close knit, like a large family.”

“All the more reason for them to ice us out! We’re two strangers, even if they did know grandfather.” 

"Well let me handle things then. I was born three minutes before you for a reason." Mercury snorted which earned a grunt from his brother.

"Go dry up. Stop rubbing in your ability to move faster than me!" He scowled, though it was short lived, and gave way for a soft grin. "A farm… of all the places for him to keep for us, a farm. It's surprising, grandfather was always such an adventurous man, I never would've thought he'd settle down somewhere long enough to actually run a farm…" Ariel mused, running his thumb across the letters on the page.

Mercury just laughed, humming lowly. “Well that’s what being a Rosier means. We’re just full of surprises.” His eyes caught sight of a passing sign, the letters big and bright for him to see.

‘STARDEW VALLEY, O.5 mi.’

“Hey, we’re almost there. You ready to see our new home?”

Ariel simply provided a slight nod. “Mhm… Ready as I’ll ever be, anyways.”

……

It was only another ten minutes before they arrived at a bus stop, opting to just park their car there until they moved their belongings out (at Mercury’s insistence of ‘That bus looks broken up to hell, nobody uses this!’) and stepped up to the little grassy area to be greeted by a woman. 

“Hello!” She started with a grin, glancing between the two of them for a moment. “You two must be the new arrivals Lewis told me about! I’m Robin, the local carpenter and right now I’m your guide to your new home! Lewis is over there now, tidying up the place a bit for you”

Ariel nodded, smiling back politely. “A pleasure to meet you, Robin. I’m Ariel, and this is my brother, Mercury.” 

“Nice to meet you two, too! Well, we shouldn’t keep Lewis waiting. The farm’s right this way, if you’ll follow me.” Robin chirped and turned, heading off in the direction of the farm, the brothers trailing behind her.

The farm… left more to be desired. It was a terrible mess of stones, trees, logs, and stumps. Weeds and grass flourished in the spots between them, it was obvious that the farm had been in a state of neglect for a while. Mercury and Ariel stared at it all with matching expressions of dismay that Robin seemed to pick up, given how she shot them an odd look.

“What’s wrong? Sure, it’s a bit overgrown, but there’s good soil underneath all of that! I know it looks a little intimidating but I’m sure the two of you can make quick work of it! It just needs some dedication and TLC!” She turned away from them, motioning to the little cottage that stood in front of them, as well as the cabin next to it.. “This is it, your new homes!”

It was then that an older man stepped out of the main cottage, a wide grin spreading onto his face when he saw the two new faces. “Ah! You must be the new farmers!” He bellowed happily, walking down the steps to firmly shake both of their hands. “Welcome! I’m Lewis, the mayor of Pelican Town.” 

“Ariel, a pleasure to finally meet you!”

“Mercury. And, well, same.”

Lewis nodded, turning his attention back to the cottage behind him. “So… you’re moving onto your grandfather’s old farm… These are some good houses, it’s very rustic.”

Behind him, Robin snorted, snickering lightly. “It looks more like ‘crusty’ if you ask me.” She started to howled with laughter at Lewis’ jump with a shout of ‘Rude!’, which only managed to drag a hearty laugh out of Mercury as well. 

“I say! Don’t listen to her, you two. She just wants you to feel dissatisfied so you’ll pay her to upgrade!” The accusation made Robin look frazzled (and the tiniest bit guilty) as Lewis continued. “Anyways, you two must be tired after that long journey. You should get some rest. Tomorrow, you should explore the town and familiarize yourself with everything! Tomorrow night we’ll have everyone gathered at the town square for a little welcome party, to make it easier for you to meet everyone. I’ll see you then.” With that, he turned and started to walk down the path back towards town. Halfway out, however, he paused, turning to face the pair again as he motioned to a large bin. “I almost forgot, if you have anything you want to sell, just put it in this bin. I’ll come back in the night to gather it up. Now, good luck!” He turned and left quietly, Robin leaving after him. 

The brothers turned to look at the cottage and the smaller cabin before glancing at each other. 

“... We didn’t decide who was getting what before we left.” Ariel said softly.

“Settle it the old fashioned way?”

“Best two out of three?”

“It’s how we always did it.”

“You’re on.”

Three whole rounds of Rock-Paper-Scissors later, and it was Ariel who proved triumphant and earned the right to the cottage. They went back out and retrieved their car, parking it beside the cottage to make it easier to unpack their things and haul it in into their respective buildings before telling each other goodnight and settling down until morning.

Well, they tried. It was early spring, and things got cold at night. Without a fireplace or heater to keep things warm a build had to potential to turn into a large freezer. Ariel had trouble coping with this fact, as he nowhere near enough blankets to keep him warm. He was somewhat close to falling asleep when there was a knock on his door. He didn't bother asking who it was, he knew just from the sound of it. He simply threw it open to be met with the sight of his brother holding a basket full of blankets and pillows.

"Hey. So, it's cold as shit in these cabins."

"Mhm."

"But if we share a bed we have double the blankets and extra body heat to keep warm with."

"Yeah."

"So let me sleep in your bed with you."

Ariel just nodded, stepping back into the cottage. At this point, they've been through this enough times for it to unphase Ariel in the slightest. Reasons for past occurrences varied. They simply laid the blankets Mercury brought with him and got underneath, backs pressed up against each other. It was comfortable, warm and cozy. Ariel could live with this, and so could Mercury.

"Goodnight, Ari."

"Goodnight, Merc."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! This was a bit of a challenge. Between school and my short attention span I don't think I could've gotten this done any sooner. This is my first Stardew fic and my first fic to even be put out onto the internet, so I'm pretty proud of myself for getting it finished! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> (Also the third 'new face' will show up in the next chapter!)


End file.
